


A Miraculous Marvel

by DoctorWhoObsessed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoObsessed/pseuds/DoctorWhoObsessed
Summary: Basically Marinette is the bio-daughter of Tony.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Setting up the Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter fic. Sorry in advance if I don't update fast enough. Sorry this chapter is really short.

Marinette knows her dad is famous, and that she got her smarts from him. What she doesn’t understand is why he goes missing when she’s four. He is gone for so long he misses her birthday! He never does that on purpose! While he is missing, she only wears dark colors. When her best friends, Nino and Kim, who are a year older than her, ask why she is wearing dark colors. She looks at them with a blank expression and bursts into tears, she runs home to her Maman. Her Maman just holds her while she cries. When her dad calls her from his car to a press conference while he is eating Burger King, she screams and demands to know where he has been. Then she cries and makes him promise never to do that again. He looks at her guiltily and agrees to the promise.  
The next day at school, she is back to wearing bright colors. When Nino and Kim ask this time, they are greeted with a bright smile and the answer of, “My daddy is back.” When her dad announces he is a superhero, on live TV no less, Marinette was so excited. Her daddy could come to her anytime.

In 2012, the Avengers came forward to stop the Chitari and Loki from invading, Marinette is eight, when her dad flies through a portal, scared, she calls him. After she talks to her dad, she watches the TV and when her daddy flies back out of the portal, she is ecstatic. What her and her mother don’t know is that once Tony came to. He wanted to go to Paris, kept saying he needed to, he was near hysterical saying it was the most important thing.

In 2016, Marinette’s dad is left for dead by one of the people he trusted with his life. By the time he is found he is half dead and half frozen.

In 2017, Marinette is the youngest in her class and has the best grades of the class, she is on par to graduate even earlier than her classmates. Marinette is thirteen when a bug-mouse, ahem, kwami gives her powers to save her city from akumas. Her partner, Chat Noir, seems a little immature, like he doesn’t understand that the fate of Paris or even the world rests on their shoulders.

It’s 2018 when Marinette’s friends are stolen from her, one by one, by a lying snake named Lila, a fitting name for a liar. One upside, Chloe has retreated from antagonizing her. The downside? Chloe is a shell of herself. By now her crush on Adrien has died and she’s realized that Chat’s behavior is toxic. He tries to force her on dates even though she has said no multiple times.

In 2020, Marinette has no friends, only classmates, who demand her to make them things as favors. She celebrates her sixteenth birthday with her Maman, Dad and Tom. On her birthday her Dad gives her the best gift she could receive. A field trip to Stark Industries for her whole class or as her and her Dad see it, a way to expose Lila. Who lately had been lying about the Avengers. And to be honest, Marinette needed a break from just about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette tries to school her features to cool indifference. But she’s just too excited! She finally gets to ditch the high road and let her inner snark out. She is a Stark after all.

When Mme. Bustier announces that Tony Stark offered their class a field trip to New York and Stark Industries, everyone turns to Lila and thanks her profusely, even if she looked as surprised as the rest of them, sans Marinette and Chole, though Chole doesn’t react to much these days.

_______Itty Bitty Time Skip_______

After all of the necessary forms and such were signed and turned in, it was finally time to board the plane. Thinking ahead, Marinette cleared it with Mme. Bustier, M. Damocles, SI, her parents, and the airport, she upgraded herself to a first-class seat.

Lila, being Lila, sees Marinette getting into a separate line and gets Mme. Bustier’s attention, “Mme. Bustier,” Lila simpers, “Marinette’s getting in the wrong line.”

Mme. Bustier glances at Lila, “Well Lila, Marinette used her own money to upgrade herself to first-class and that’s the line she has to use.”

After Mme. Bustier’s explanation, Lila was fuming, she smooths her face into one of pain and pitifully whimpers, “Mme. Bustier, my tinnitus is acting up. I think it would help it if I had a first-class seat.”

“Lila if your ear is acting up, should you be on an airplane?” Max, ever the ‘smart’ one, asks concerned.

Lila, who wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to go to New York, smiles, “The pain’s gone away, I’m okay to go.”

Meanwhile, Marinette heard the whole exchange, due to enhanced senses from prolonged use of the miraculous. She chuckles at Lila’s attempt to get special treatment. Her lies were starting to get ridiculous, scratch that, they were always ridiculous.

_____Time Skip to New York_____

Marinette leaves the plane feeling refreshed, it also helps that she had the image of Lila stuck unhappily in coach with the rest of their classmates while they hang onto her every word. The only people on the plane she feels sorry for are the staff and the other passengers.

She meets up with the rest of the class at the luggage carousel. Even still, the miracle box is in her carry-on backpack. Marinette gets there way before everyone just in case Lila and her lackeys try any funny business. From the way Lila and the rest of the class were glaring at her, it looks like she guessed right. They were going to “make her pay” over something she had no control over as she’d not been apart of the conversation.

After everyone’s luggage was found and grabbed, the class follows Mme. Bustier and Marinette to the pick-up area where someone would be waiting to take them to Stark Industries. When they got there the class saw two people one looks like a regular, old security grunt; the other, however, still looks like security only fancier. When Marinette sees the second “security” guard, she runs over still carrying her suitcases.

“Happy!” Marinette cries as she gets closer, drops them gently enough that they wouldn’t break, then launched herself at the second “security” guard.

Her classmates were very confused; why would Marinette hug that security guard and call him “happy” when he looked anything but? Lila was fuming; how did Marinette know everybody? Why couldn’t  _ she _ have the connections that  _ Marinette  _ had? It wasn’t fair!

Marinette releases Happy so he could address the rest of her class. “My name is Mr. Hogan, I’m going to do a roll call to make sure everyone is here, then we will get into the cars. When we get to Stark Industries, you will stay with the group unless you've been instructed otherwise or have permission. Do NOT try anything funny.” At this, he looks pointedly at Kim, Alix, and Lila. 

“Role call: Agreste, Adrien; Bourgeois, Chloe; Bruel, Ivan; Cesaire, Alya; Couffaine, Juleka; Dupain-Cheng, Marinette; Haprele, Mylene; Kante, Max; Kubdel, Alix; Kurtzberg, Nathaniel; Lahiffe, Nino; Lavillant, Rose; Le Chien, Kim; Raincomprix, Sabrina; Rossi, Lila.”

After confirming that no one was left behind, Happy ushers everyone out to the loading zone. The cars waiting for them are honest-to-goodness limos, “Duusuu’s Brooch!” Marinette exclaims quietly at her dad’s extra-ness.

Everyone except Marinette is assigned to one of two limos. Which seemed odd, one, because there were three limos and two, Marinette isn’t going in either of them?

Happy assigned Marinette to the third limo with an uncharacteristic wink. Marinette rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the third limo. “Fluff’s watch,” she muttered to herself. Luckily for her classmates’ sanity, her dad didn’t jump out at her as soon as her hand touched the handle. By this point, Happy had ushered everyone into their assigned limos.

Marinette climbs inside the limo and is surprised to see more than just her dad, there were three teenage boys and three girls that seem around her age. “Tikki’s earrings! Dad, who are these random people in your limo?”

“Ah right. Knew I was forgetting something,” Tony winces, “Guys you can introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Harley Keener, eighteen, a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the first boy introduces himself.

“Peter Parker, seventeen, nice to meet you.”

“Ned Leeds, seventeen, it’s so nice to meet you!”

“Michelle Jones, seventeen, you’re cool, you can call me MJ.”

“Princess Shuri of Wakanda, sixteen, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Wanda Maximoff, nineteen, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Plagg’s ring. Well, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Stark, sixteen, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Having been introduced to everyone and vice versa, Marinette sits in between Shuri and Wanda. They all slip easily into conversation. Marinette answering questions from the boys while talking with the girls.

Harley: “Are you mechanically-inclined like your dad?”

“No, more fashion and organizationally inclined. Though I dabble in technology.”

Peter: “What’s up with sausage hair? She looked like she wanted to kill you with her eyes.”

“Who? Oh, Lila. Yeah, she’s just a sociopathic liar who has turned all my friends bar one, who Lila doesn’t even know exists.”

At this answer, everyone has turned toward her with varying levels of disbelief on their faces. “Wait, what,” Peter exclaims.

After a long explanation of what Lila did and what Adrien said, everyone looks mad at her classmates. Bar MJ, she looks contemplative, “You said all your friends bar one, who Lila doesn’t even know exists. Who’s the friend?”

“Pollen’s Comb. I hoped you would just gloss over that,” Marinette sighs and opens her purse, “Come on out Tikki.”

“Hello, everyone! I’m Tikki the Ladybug miraculous kwami.”

“Wait, you said that name before, with a type of jewelry. You keep doing that with other weird names, too,” MJ observes.

Marinette sighs and pulls out a weird oval box thing from her backpack, “This is the miracle box, the container of the miraculous, which harness the power of small gods or kwamis,” she gestures to Tikki and opens all of the compartments of the box, out pop many other kwamis, “these are some of the other kwamis.”

The kwamis float around, inspecting the occupants, “I like this one, guardian,” Pollen calls as she curls up in MJ’s hair.

“You think she is a good bee?”

“Yes, guardian, she is observant and will know when to use the power.”

Marinette nods solemnly and pulls a comb from the box. Pollen is sucked back into the comb. “Michelle Jones, this is the miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of Subjection. You will use it for the greater good. Do you accept?”

“Yes, Marinette.” MJ takes the comb and Pollen pops back out.

“Hello, my Queen. To transform you say: Pollen buzz on, to de-transform you say: Pollen buzz off. To activate your power you will say Venom. After you use your power you have five minutes until you turn back to your civilian form.” Pollen instructs.

“I think I’ll hold off on transforming until we’re in a more secure location.”

“Miss Guardian,” Xuppu calls.

“Yes, Xuppu?”

“This one has a very chaotic spirit. I think she is a true Monkey,” Xuppu is in front of Shuri.

Marinette repeats the ceremony she did for MJ, changing Bee to Monkey and Subjugation to Jubilation. Then Xuppu does the  [ introduction ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1CAOLTF_enUS943&ei=_ThKYP7WHP2_0PEP86ik0A8&q=xuppu+transformation+words&oq=xuppu+transformation+words&gs_lcp=Cgdnd3Mtd2l6EAM6BwgAEEcQsAM6BggAEBYQHjoFCCEQoAE6BQghEKsCOgcIIRAKEKABULAJWPIxYLE4aAJwAngAgAHpB4gBvxuSAQ0wLjEuNC41LTEuMS4xmAEAoAEBqgEHZ3dzLXdpesgBCMABAQ&sclient=gws-wiz&ved=0ahUKEwi-yebgyKjvAhX9HzQIHXMUCfoQ4dUDCA0&uact=5&safe=active&ssui=on) .

Wayazz and Trixx find their holders in Ned and Harley respectively. Marinette repeats the spiel two more times.

“Alright, any more kwamis finding their holders out of anyone in this car?” Marinette asks.

“No, the last three are not compatible.” Tikki answers for the kwamis.

“Okay, total confession as to why I have a bunch of mini gods will be answered when we are in the penthouse.” Marinette starts to call the no-holder kwamis back to the miracle box.

___Time Skip to SI___

Having arrived at SI, everyone gets out of their respective limos, including Marinette’s whole limo group, garnering a lot of attention from her classmates. Most of it holding contempt, why would Marinette be in a limo with Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, and Princess Shuri? Why is Marinette talking and laughing so casually with such famous and important people? Why are the nobodies in the group giving them dirty looks?

Happy calls everyone’s attention and he gives a basic rundown on the security at SI. After he finishes, he explains the badge system, “Alright, most of you have Purple Beta badges, which means that you are a tour group staying at the tower. Keep your badge on at all times when out of bed, if not you will be thrown out. The color levels are as follows: White- journalists, Gray-receptionists, Black- Security, Purple-tour groups, Blue- unpaid interns, Green- paid interns, Yellow- low-level scientists, Orange- higher-level scientists/supervisors, Red- lawyers/PR, Silver- Avengers and families who don’t live at the tower, and Gold- whoever Mr. Stark deems trustworthy enough for lab access or anything else. Then there’s Omega, Beta, and Alpha; this says how much access you have to more of a degree.”

He starts handing out the badges in alphabetical order, he has just handed Mylene her badge when Lila, voice sickly-sweet, simpers, “Mr. Hogan, I think you gave Marinette the wrong badge. Hers is Gold, it should be a Purple Beta badge like the rest of us, right?”

“Miss Rossi, are you suggesting that I am doing my job wrong? How do you think I became head of security? I didn’t make a mistake, Mr. Stark put her name on that badge,” Happy sighs and moves on, “OK, time for a tour to where you’re sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2.


End file.
